The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a high fantasy action-adventure video game series created by game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and developed and published by Nintendo. The Legend of Zelda series has sold over 52 million copies worldwide since the release of the first game, The Legend of Zelda, making it one of the best selling franchises. Sales data from List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia) 2013: The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker Hd: 152 Thousand The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda was a bestseller for Nintendo, selling over 6.5 million copies. About 1,690,000 were sold in Japan. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Despite being the dark horse of the franchise, The Adventure of Link sold very well on the NES since it's debut in 1987 (JPN) and 1988 (USA). Over 4.38 million copies of Zelda II have been sold worldwide. About 1,610,000 were sold in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Link to the Past is one of the best-selling SNES games, with 4.61 million units sold worldwide. It was re-released as a Player's Choice title in North America, indicating that it has sold a minimum of one million copies there. About 1,160,000 were sold in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The original release of Link's Awakening for the Game Boy has sold approximately 3.83 million units worldwide, including 2.24 million in the Americas.42 In addition, Link's Awakening DX has sold 2.22 million worldwide, making the total over 6 million for both games. About 540,000 were sold in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time sold 2 million copies during the first 39 days it was available in 1998, and became the best-selling game of that year. During its lifetime, it sold 7.6 million copies worldwide, excluding ports and re-releases. About 1,460,000 were sold in Japan. As of now it is the best selling game in the series, followed by The Legend of Zelda and Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask sold approximately 314,000 copies in its first week of sales in Japan, and has sold 3.36 million copies worldwide. About 601,539 were sold in Japan. Majora's Mask is the direct sequel to the best selling title, Ocarina of Time in the Zelda franchise. Factors, including it's significant difference in comparison to the rest of the series, it's release near the end of the N64's lifetime and because it's requirement of the Expansion Pak, caused sales to be lower than other Zelda titles. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past / Four Swords The game received positive reviews47 and sold over 1.81 million units, including 293,989 in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker As of July 2006 it's the fifth best-selling GameCube title in Japan, with 742,000 units. 32 The Legend of Zelda: Oracles of Seasons and Ages Oracle of Seasons and Ages were critical and commercial successes, selling nearly 4 million copies combined. About 375,000 were sold in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Four Swords Adventures was the third best-selling game of June 2004 in North America with 155,000 units, and has since sold 250,000 copies, becoming a part of the Player's Choice line.20 The game also sold 127,399 units in Japan. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Minish Cap opened with 96,981 in Japan and sold 235,400 in its lifetime. Worldwide, it moved more than a million copies. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Wii version of Twilight Princess sold over one million copies in the Americas, 14,068 during its first two days in Japan,and 240,000 during its first weekend in Europe. During its first week, the game was sold with three of every four Wii purchases and passing one million Wii units sold in North America within three months. In its first month of availability, the GameCube version sold 32,900 units, and briefly outsold the Wii version. After three months of availability, the GameCube version sold over one million units worldwide, and after four months of availability, the GameCube version sold over one million units in North America. The game has sold 4.52 million copies on the Wii as of March 1, 2008, and 1.3 million on the GameCube as of March 31, 2007. In spite of the game's success in North America and Europe, Miyamoto has publicly expressed disappointment with Twilight Princess' modest sales in Japan, and commented: “Well, I think a lot of people who bought the Wii are not necessarily the types of people who are interested in playing that kind of game. And a lot of the people who would want to play it to chronic shortages of the console can't find a Wii! But mostly, I think it's that there are fewer and fewer people who are interested in playing a big role-playing game like Zelda." Currently, the game is the second best selling game in the series (combined total) with 6.82 million sold worldwide The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Phantom Hourglass shipped 400,000 copies to Japanese retailers, and over 350,000 of those sold in the first week. These sales on par with The Wind Waker's release (around 350,000) in Japan, and just behind Ocarina of Time (500,000) and Majora's Mask (400,000) as the third best opening week for a Zelda title. In its United States release, the game was the fifth best-selling of October 2007, with 262,800 copies sold. As of December 31, 2007, Phantom Hourglass has sold 4.13 million copies worldwide, with 910,000 of those copies being sold in Japan. As of now it is the best selling handheld Zelda title. Link's Crossbow Training As of yet Link's Crossbow Training for Wii has sold a total 2.75 million copies. Between April 4th and September 8th of 2008, Nintendo sold 1.05 million copies (250,000 in Japan and 800,000 overseas). Hi o External links *RPGGamer - Zelda sales *Cubed3 - Japan Zelda sales Legend of Zelda